1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device activity logging. Specifically, the invention relates to apparatus, methods, and systems for distributed device activity logging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Troubleshooting operating errors in distributed systems presents a number of problems. Computing devices and programs typically maintain operating logs to assist in identifying the origin of operating errors. Because these logs can quickly grow to fill a significant amount of storage, they typically are maintained for a limited period of time before older entries are deleted to create storage for more recent entries. This creates a limited window of time in which operating errors can be identified, diagnosed, and remedied.
In distributed systems, normal operation of one operating entity may precipitate an operating error in another entity. In order to troubleshoot operating errors, IT staff must be aware of complex associations between computing devices and programs, and obtain the relevant operating logs within the limited time window mentioned. Identifying which devices and programs affect the operation of others can be a time-consuming process of trial and error in which operating errors must occur a number of times before the origin can be identified. The origin of operating errors that occur only infrequently may never be found.